Pasión Elizondo
by Luriana
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Sara Elizondo toma la dirección general de la empresa familiar. Su primera decisión es reestructurar el área financiera y contratar a un asistente que no acabó la universidad, no tiene experiencia en los negocios y para colmo, quiere casarse pronto.
1. Nueva administración

NA: Hola a todos. Realmente no sé bien qué estoy haciendo, pero el jueves en la noche mientras veía el instagram de Natasha Klauss me llegó la inspiración para un nuevo fic de estos dos en un universo alterno. Así que no estoy segura de si alguien lo lea pero lo dejo aquí como prueba piloto.

Si gustan unirse al grupo: **Fanfic: Pasión de Gavilanes** en FB serán bienvenidas. Hagamos que este fandom crezca.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo busco la forma de como unirlos nuevamente.

Esta historia cuenta con los personajes originales de la telenovela, así como las mismas parejas, sin embargo algunos detalles varían, como el lugar de desarrollo que ahora será en la ciudad, será una época más moderna donde ya contarán con teléfonos móviles e Internet. Y Libia Reyes estará viva.

Sin más espero la disfruten

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Nueva administración**

Era la quinta vez que acomodaba su oficina en una hora, quería darle un toque especial, algo que indicara que ella ahora tomaría el mando de la empresa, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba conservar la esencia de su padre, pues sabía cuánto tiempo había dedicado para hacer crecer ese negocio.

En el sexto intentó decorativo se dio por vencida, no tenía tiempo de banalidades cuando se tenía que poner al día con los números, la gente y los procesos. Aunque de sus hermanas ella era quien tenía más conocimiento del tema, por algo era la directora de finanzas, ahora como Presidenta de _Pasión Elizondo_ tenía que ampliar su panorama y hacer algunas modificaciones.

Aunque su padre siempre había dicho que era ella quién se haría cargo de todo si él llegaba a faltar, a su madre no le parecía bien que estando Fernando ella tuviera que ocupar una responsabilidad tan grande. A pesar de que Sara apreciaba a su cuñado, le pareció una falta de respeto de su madre el que no confiara en ella que no sólo tenía la preparación y la experiencia sino además le apasionaba todo lo que su padre había formado.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a sus hermanas.

—Sara Elizondo, Presidenta. Me gusta cómo suena—dijo Jimena, su hermana menor—aunque creo que a tu oficina le hace falta algo más jovial. ¿No crees?

—Después me dedico a eso, ahora necesito cubrir al personal que se fue.

Su hermana mayor, Norma, ya estaba sentada revisando las carpetas que Sara tenía en su escritorio.

—¿Contratarás a alguien para cubrir tu puesto anterior? —preguntó esta.

—No lo sé, posiblemente alguien del equipo puede subir a ese puesto y contratar a alguien para el staff—revisó las mismas carpetas—¿propones a Fernando?

Norma suspiró

—No lo sé Sara, son tus decisiones ahora. Papá no confiaba en él y sinceramente yo creo que hay personas mucho más calificadas para ese puesto.

—Uy habló la esposa feliz—se burló Jimena—¿Y no estás buscando modelos? Podría hacer el casting.

—Papá no quería que fueras modelo—le recordó Sara.

—Pero ahora tú estás al mando y puedes cumplirle su sueño a tu hermanita.

Sara la miró por unos segundos.

—Ay no sé Jimena, tendría que hablarlo con Leandro, pero ahorita eso no es lo importante, necesito urgentemente estructurar el área Financiera.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana, desde ahí la ciudad de veía enorme. Entonces supo cuanta responsabilidad tenía encima y lo difícil que sería ahora la vida sin su padre. Giró su rostro para mirar a sus hermanas, Norma que seguía leyendo los documentos y Jimena que ya se había levantado a acomodar las cosas de la oficina por séptima vez.

…

El desayuno estaba listo sobre la mesa de su pequeño apartamento. Había puesto una flor en medio del café caliente y los hot cakes recién hechos, para que al salir del baño no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. Pero al verla salir envuelta en una toalla con un rostro que reflejaba disgusto, supo que una flor no sería suficiente.

—Se acabó el agua caliente—le dijo su novia —Y se acerca la fecha para pagar la renta.

La muchacha abrió su closet sin siquiera mirar el desayuno.

—Rosario, ya te dije que me pagan a final de mes—se disculpó pero ella no lo miró—hubo problemas en el Supermercado y los empleados…

—Excusas, Franco—lo interrumpió—tienes un turno nocturno, ¿no podrías buscar algo en la mañana? Como jefe de almacén no ganaras lo que necesitamos para vivir. Y sí ya sé que la dueña te prometió ascenderte pero no podemos vivir de promesas.

El brillo de los ojos azules del muchacho se apagó ante esa reclamación y al ver como Rosario se dedicaba a arreglarse sin dedicarle una mirada siquiera. Estaba enamorado de ella y por eso había renunciado a muchas cosas, incluidos sus hermanos quienes nunca aceptaron esa relación y el mayor de ellos le quitó hasta el saludo por irse a vivir con ella.

Él sabía que las cosas con Rosario no serían fáciles, que era una mujer ambicioso y presumida que nunca se conformaba a pesar de esa belleza tan exuberante que poseía, soñaba con salir de ese mundo por medio de la música, aunque por esos momentos sólo fuera el atractivo de un bar.

La muchacha tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —le preguntó Franco.

—No—respondió tajante—quedé de verme con Armando para hablar de mi próximo contrato.

Tomó la manija pero algo la detuvo, fue a lado de Franco y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Yo hago lo que puedo Franco—le dijo acariciándole la cara—tú deberías esforzarte un poco más.

Y sin decir más siguió su camino dejando a un Franco pensativo. Desanimado, recogió los trates de la mesa y tiró a la basura los hot cakes, se preguntó por sus hermanos y al ver la hora supo que Libia seguramente estaba en la universidad, Juan repartiendo pan y Oscar, prefería no imaginarse.

Necesitaba compañía, posiblemente hablar con alguno de ellos y al saber que la única que no lo había juzgado era Libia, optó por marcar su número de celular.

—Franco, estoy en clase—le respondió la chica del otro lado de la bocina.

—Lo sé, pero puedo pasar por ti y platicamos, ¿quieres?

—Salgo en una hora.

Y dicho esto último colgó.

Sonrió al saber que podía ver a su hermana, aunque Juan se lo prohibiera Libia siempre estaría ahí para él. Así que corrió al baño, entendió el enojo de Rosario cuando el agua fría toco su cuerpo, se puso la primera ropa que encontró y salió en busca de su hermana.

Libia ya lo esperaba fuera de la escuela con los libros abrazados, sonrió al verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó Libia emocionada—esos turnos nocturnos te están matando, mira esas ojeras.

Después de rascarse la nuca, Franco le contó todo a su hermana, de lo mal que económicamente lo estaban pasando y la exigencia de Rosario. Pero ella no lo lamentó, al contrario, le dijo que por una razón ellos no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación mientras caminaban hacia el trabajo de Libia.

—Mira Franco, Juan tiene razón al molestarse, nos venimos del pueblo para que nosotros tres pudiéramos estudiar y tener un mejor futuro. Y tú dejaste la carrera inconclusa para seguir a una mujer que lo único que hace es darte problemas.

—Bueno, pero no hablemos de ti, ¿Tú cómo vas?

—Bien—respondió después de rodar los ojos—en unos meses acabo la universidad y el trabajo va bien—pensó unos segundos—por cierto, murió el dueño y una de sus hijas quedó como presidenta, está buscando gente para su área financiera.

—Ya.

— ¿Cómo que ya, Franco? —Le preguntó indignada al tiempo que le daba un codazo— ¿no que quieres cambiar de trabajo para hacer feliz a tu mujer?

— ¿Y yo que pinto en una área financiera?

—Ay no sé por qué te sigo hablando, debería hacer lo mismo que Juan—respondió molesta— ¿no estudiabas economía?

—Sí, pero no la terminé. Tal vez a Oscar le interese más, ¿acaso no es ingeniero?

—Oscar está bien colocado en otro lado y te estoy hablando a ti, Franco—suspiró Libia—te quedaste a nada del grado, ¿qué pierdes con ir a la entrevista?

Pero Franco no respondió, desde que dejó la universidad no se había planteado la idea de trabajar en una empresa, él quería estar con Rosario, seguirla a donde fuese, amarla con locura. Sin embargo, la idea de Libia le iluminó el rosto, se imaginó siendo alguien importante en esa empresa y empezar a tener más dinero que ofrecerle a su novia y así tal vez lograría convencerla de que se casará con él.

—¡Libia! —le gritó cuando su hermana desesperada de su actitud se adelantó—¿Crees que hoy mismo pueda hacerla?

La muchacha lo miró de abajo hacia arriba

—Vestido de esa forma lo dudo—respondió sincera—pero en la noche le robo algo de ropa a Oscar y te veo mañana a esta misma hora. Ahora me voy que no puedo llegar tarde.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

 **...**

Se había prometido a sí misma que no pasaría de ese día para elegir a la persona correcta para la posición que tenía abierta. Su madre la había convencido de que ya que no le daba la presidencia a Fernando, al menos lo dejará ser el nuevo director financiero argumentando que se trataba del futuro de su hermana. Así que ahora le hacía falta cubrir la vacante del departamento que llevara todo lo relacionado con los ingresos.

Incluso le había pedido ayuda a Jimena, que si bien ella era la responsable de la producción del maquillaje, no estaba de más que viera a los candidatos. Aunque se les pasará sonriendo.

—Creo que este es el último—dijo en voz alta y pidió a su secretaria lo hiciera pasar.

Franco Reyes entró a la oficina temeroso, sostenía un folder en la mano que lo había estado doblando mientras esperaba. Su hermana le había aconsejado que estudiará la noche anterior, pero no pudo por ir a pedirle perdón a Rosario y de ahí a su turno en la noche del almacén de Supermercados Trueba.

Así que frente a los ojos de las Elizondo un muchacho nervioso de cara bonita con ojeras había entrado a la oficina de Presidencia. Sara le pidió que tomará asiento y él obedeció enseguida mientras le estiraba sus papeles.

—Franco Reyes Guerrero—leyó Sara—¿experiencia como supervisor de almacén y con cuatro años de economía?

Le parecía un chiste que alguien con ese curriculum se atreviera a pensar que podía conseguir un trabajo como el que tenía la empresa.

—Sí—contestó dudoso—sólo me faltó uno para terminarla.

—Y antes de eso trabajó en ¿una panadería? —rio la presidenta.

—Am sí, yo llevaba la administración.

—¿Es soltero, señor Reyes? —preguntó Jimena con mucha seriedad pero se ganó la mirada de desaprobación de Sara.

—No, señorita, estoy próximo a casarme—sonrió—es por eso que necesito el trabajo.

—¿Cómo se enteró de que estamos contratando?

Franco tragó saliva.

—Mi hermana trabaja para ustedes en el área de publicidad—las hermanas se voltearon a ver—ella me dijo que les hacía falta alguien en el área de finanzas.

—¿Libia Reyes Guerrero es su hermana? —preguntó Sara

—Sí y realmente creo que puedo hacer mucho por la empresa.

Los ojos de Sara se abrieron con sorpresa

—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué lo contrataríamos? Mi empresa necesita gente responsable como su hermana claro está, pero para este puesto en específico necesito a alguien con preparación y experiencia, ¿por qué lo contrataría a usted que no cuenta con ninguna de las dos cuando han venido muchas personas con posgrados y años de experiencia en el campo laboral?

—En esos cuatro años fui el mejor de la clase, aprendo rápido y sé tomar decisiones financieras, de hecho la misma Eduvina Trueba ha tomado mis consejos para sus negocios. Además, señorita, si ha entrevistado a tantos y aún tiene la vacante, quiere decir que ninguno le ha convencido.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por los minutos siguiente, Sara fingía leer a detalle el curriculum de su entrevistado mientras Franco observaba como Jimena comenzaba susurrarle cosas a su hermana.

—Señor Reyes—rompió Sara el silencio—es lógico que no lo puedo contratar para el puesto que tengo abierto—suspiró—sin embargo dado que su hermana tiene muy buenas referencias en esta empresa y que Eduvina Trueba escribe maravillas de usted, le propongo que trabaje como mi asistente, ¿le parece?

Jimena miró a su hermana muy extrañada, se había negado a la ayuda de Fernando y le había dejado muy en claro a su madre que ella podía hacerse cargo sola. No entendía porque estaba contratando a ese muchacho como su asistente.

—Sí claro que sí, podría empezar hoy mismo—se emocionó Franco.

—No, el lunes lo espero aquí a primera hora.

Después de decir eso, se acercó a la puerta para que saliera.

—¿Necesitas un asistente? —preguntó Jimena cuando se quedaron solas.

—Ya revisando toda la cantidad de trabajo que tengo es muy posible. Tú y Norma me han ayudado mucho, pero la planta te necesita y Norma no puede descuidar tanto el consultorio.

—Claro y no tenemos ojos azules tan bonitos—Sara la miró con duda—¿No me vas a decir que no le viste los ojos?

—No Jimena, estaba ocupada revisando su hoja de vida—aclaró—y ahora vete que tengo muchas cosas que ordenar y la muestra del maquillaje tiene que estar lista la próxima semana.

La menor de las Elizondo aceptó la orden haciendo una mueca y después de tomar sus cosas salió hacia la planta.

Sara se quedó revisando todos los papeles que tenía pendientes, pero antes volvió a leer el cv de Franco Reyes y pensó si había hecho lo correcto al contratarlo.

* * *

 _Si alguien está leyendo esto les agradeceré su opinión ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Ya saben donde expresarlo._

 _¿Review?_

 _~Luriana~_


	2. Los hermanos Reyes

Capítulo 2

" **Los hermanos Reyes"**

En la pequeña casa de los Reyes, Libia y Juan desayunaban, Oscar había tenido que irse temprano al trabajo dado que estaban en un proyecto muy importante y tendrían muy pronto que reunirse con sus proveedores. Acostumbraban desayunar los tres juntos desde que Franco se había ido, normalmente no hablaban de él y fingían felicidad, sin embargo ese día Libia no dejaba de mirar el reloj de pared.

—¿Qué te pasa? Desde la semana pasada estas muy extraña, luces preocupada— preguntó su hermano mayor al percatarse de su ansiedad, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se metió el desayuno a la boca—Libia no me mientas, ¿Pasa algo en la escuela? ¿En tu trabajo? —Ella volvió a negar—¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no—respondió extrañada de la pregunta—son otras cosas—Juan alzó la ceja izquierda, señal de que quería saber algo más, por lo que Libia tomó aire—se trata de Franco.

Contrario a los que esperaba, Juan no se molestó ante la mención de su hermano, al contrario su cara reflejó cierto sentimentalismo, ante lo que Libia sonrió pues aunque su hermano mayor era muy duro, siempre habían sido su debilidad y su preocupación desde que sus padres habían muerto ya varios años atrás.

—¿Has sabido algo de él?

Libia se mordió el labio, no quería mentirle a Juan pero tampoco quería traicionar a Franco, posiblemente al primero no le gustaría que estuviera ayudando a su hermano rebelde.

—Prométeme que no te vas a enojar—pidió la menor de los Reyes.

Los ojos negros de Juan se enfocaron en ella con cierto enojo, la joven miró hacia otro lado y confesó.

—Hoy es su primer día en Pasión Elizondo.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo así?

—Ay Juan, estaba desesperado, la tal Rosario no se conforma con nada y él ya no podía. Hubo cambios en el área financiera y le propuse que fuera a la entrevista…

—No terminó la universidad Libia, ¿Aun así lo recibieron?

—Sí…

—¿Enserio?

—Como asistente de la señorita Elizondo, que ahora es la presidenta.

—¿Franco trabajara de asistente? —la chica lo miró tímidamente y asintió—¿Por qué lo ayudas Libia? Las cosas quedaron bien claras cuando él decidió irse con esa mujer.

—Juan, deberías de verlo—le tomó la mano—el pobre está muy mal, estaba trabajando en un almacen en el turno de noche y no gana lo suficiente.

—Pues lo hubieras dejado, tal vez así esa muchacha se aburría de él y por fin volvía a sentar cabeza. Conocer a Rosario Montes fue la perdición de Franco, Libia. Y tú estás ayudando a que siga con ella.

Tras un suspiro, Libia se levantó de la mesa y tomó su bolso. Juan tenía razón, pero ella no podía dejar a su hermano desamparado cuando él siempre había estado a sus llamados, era el más cercano en edad a ella y en único que la procuraba, ya que Oscar con su egoísmo casi nunca estuvo con ella y Juan al tomar el mando de la casa le era difícil compartir tiempo con ellos. Por eso tenía que ayudar a Franco.

—Si Oscar pregunta por un traje que le falta dile que esta tarde lo tiene, Franco no tenía ropa para ir a la entrevista así que se lo presté—le dio un beso a su hermano—nos vemos en la noche.

Vio a su hermana partir y aventó la servilleta a la mesa. Hacia un año que no veía a su hermano menor, tendría que comprobar que tan mal lo estaba pasando.

…

Abrió la puerta de su oficina con mucho pesar pues su bolsa, el café en la mano derecha y los papeles en la izquierda impedían su movimiento.

—Déjeme ayudarle—le pidió Franco que acababa de llegar.

—No hace falta, señor Reyes—lo reprendió—lo tengo controlado.

Dejo sus cosas en la mesa y después de beber un sorbo de café se sentó frente a su escritorio.

—Dominga, ¿Ya llegaron los clientes? —Preguntó a su secretaria por teléfono—bien dígale a Jimena que necesito la muestra del maquillaje en diez minutos en mi oficina.

—Señorita Elizondo—habló Franco para darse a notar, pues seguía parado frente a Sara y esta no le había dicho nada—¿Necesita algo?

Hasta ese momento, Sara se percató que el muchacho estaba frente a ella. Todo el fin de semana estuvo pensando en si había sido buena idea contratar a un asistente, pues Dominga era muy eficaz en cuestiones administrativa y ella sola podía arreglar los asuntos de la empresa. Además que con esa contratación sólo logró que su madre le repitiera que si Fernando hubiera estado al frente del negocio no habrían tenido la necesidad de contratar a alguien más para que les ayudara. Pero para Sara ya no había marcha atrás, Franco había firmado un contrato y ella tendría que hacerlo valer. Además de que Jimena no se cansaba de repetirle que la nueva temporada vendría y que sí era necesaria una persona adicional que le ayudara con todo.

La muchacha lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo que Jimena le había comentado acerca de los ojos azules tan bonitos que este poseía pero enseguida quitó la mirada, pues tenía mucho trabajo y nada tiempo para pequeñeces.

—Sí señor Reyes, primero deje sus cosas en el escritorio que está junto al de Dominga, después llegaran unos clientes muy importantes, necesito que baje a la planta con mi hermana Jimena y suba todos los productos que ella tiene. Quiero que este en la junta y que tome nota de todo, estamos por cerrar un negocio con la cadena de salones de belleza DR. ¿Me entiende?

Franco asintió con la cabeza e hizo la primera actividad que la presidenta le ordenó, revisó su reloj y al ver que Dominga no hacía movimiento de recibir a alguien aprovechó para hacer una llamada.

—Franco, es muy temprano aún—le dijo la voz del otro lado de la bocina.

—Es que quería avisarte que al parecer tendré mucho trabajo y no creo que pueda hablar contigo en todo el día pero te prometo que saliendo voy a verte al bar.

—¿No irás a los almacenes Trueba? —se quedó callado—Franco no me digas que renunciaste, aún no sabes si te quedarás definitivamente en esa empresa.

—Pedí un tiempo, Rosario—aclaró—aquí me pagarán más y ya no tendré la necesidad de estar de noche, así que podré ir por ti en la noche—no hubo contestación—Rosario, te amo. Y créeme que todo lo que hago es por ti, para que tú estés bien y pronto podamos producir tu disco…

—Armando ya está trabajando en eso—le contestó tajante.

—Sí, pero tal vez si yo junto más dinero tú no tendrás la necesidad de seguirle pidiendo favores, sabes que no le tengo mucha confianza…

No tuvo tiempo de escuchar la contestación de su novia pues el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose escandalizó todo el piso. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la señorita Jimena recogiendo las muestras mientras que del otro lado Dominga guiaba a unas personas a la sala de juntas.

—Tengo que dejarte Rosario.

Colgó inmediatamente y fue junto a Jimena para recoger las muestras, esta lo miró y no dio crédito a sus ojos.

—Creí que mi hermana le había dicho que bajara a ayudarme—le reprochó—pasé toda la mañana vaciando las muestras y los clientes están aquí.

—Lo siento señorita Jimena…

—Elizondo, señorita Elizondo—corrigió la muchacha.

El día de la entrevista, le había parecido una mujer relajada, contrario a su hermana que parecía demasiado estricta. Sin embargo en ese momento, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos a punto de estallarle en lágrimas.

—Lo siento señorita Elizondo—repitió—no me di cuenta de la hora.

Jimena se levantó y tiró toda la basura en el bote más cercano.

—Irá con mi hermana y le explicará lo que acaba de ocurrir señor Reyes, yo iré por más muestra y dudo que lo mande a ayudarme ya que conociendo a Sara, lo despedirá inmediatamente.

—No señorita Elizondo, por favor, no haga que me corran, de verdad necesito este empleo, le juro que no volverá a pasar—le rogó mientras la seguía al ascensor.

Mientras esperaban que este llegara, Jimena lo miró de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados y el pie golpeando en el piso.

—Si logra que subamos las muestras en 10 minutos obviamos lo que pasó pero si no, no tendré más remedio que decirle a Sara, ¿Me entendió?

El ojiazul asintió y acompañó a la menor de las Elizondo a la planta de producción, donde ya uno de los encargados se encontraba poniendo de nuevo el maquillaje en muestrarios de vidrio gracias a una llamada que Jimena le había hecho minutos atrás.

…

Sara invitó a pasar a los clientes a una sala y se presentó con cada uno de ellos.

—Lamento mucho lo de su padre, señorita Elizondo—comentó uno de los hombres—aunque admito me sorprendió mucho que usted quedará frente a la empresa, según su madre comentó el señor Escandon quedaría con el puesto de su madre.

—Si, bueno, hubo cambio de planes—respondió Sara molesta—pero no alarguemos más esto, empecemos con la reunión.

—Con gusto, primero quiero presentarle a Oscar Reyes. Él es nuestro ingeniero responsable de los puntos de ventas.

Ante el nombre Sara se extrañó pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta del parecido entre Libia y Franco, pregúntense cuantos Reyes había en el mundo.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita Elizondo.

Los primeros minutos hablaron de lo que se había acordado con Bernardo Elizondo, ciertas facilidades de pago de la que ella no estaba consiente.

—Está claro que debió haber una equivocación, nuestros productos son de la mayor calidad y cuestan más del doble de lo que ustedes quieren pagarnos.

—Si tiene dudas puede hablar a las personas de finanzas…

—Señor Rosales—lo interrumpió Sara—con todo respeto, hasta la muerte de mi padre yo fui la directora general financiera y le aseguro que ese precio nunca se acordó. Además aún no han visto el maquillaje.

—Es lo que estamos esperando señorita Elizondo—sonrió Oscar—pero llevamos más de 30 minutos en la reunión y no hemos visto nada.

Justo cuando Sara iba responder, la puerta de la Sala de juntas se abrió dando paso a Jimena y a Franco con una charola en la mano.

—Sentimos el retraso—comentó Franco—hubo un problema técnico.

Sara lo miró con desagrado pero enseguida los invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Tanto Oscar como Franco se miraron sorprendidos pero ninguno dijo nada, no era el momento ni el lugar para entablar una plática familiar.

La presidenta de Pasión Elizondo, puso al corriente a los recién llegados.

—Sara tiene razón, nuestros productos son de los mejores del país—contesto Jimena enojada.

—¿Usted los ha probado señorita? —preguntó Oscar—no tenía idea de que las modelos participaran en reuniones de negocios.

—Agradezco el cumplido señor Reyes, pero yo soy la encarga de la creación de estos productos y le aseguro que no los venderemos al precio que usted está ofreciendo.

—Ni nosotros pagaremos una cantidad excesiva por ellos—los clientes se levantaron de su asiento—es una lástima señoritas, porque don Bernardo estaba muy interesado en que cerráramos este negocio cuanto antes.

—Esperen—pidió Franco—podemos realizar un plan de negocio que nos convenga a ambas partes, según tengo entendido los salones de belleza DR tienen clientas muy distinguidas que pagan cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Podríamos hacer mantener el precio que ustedes ofrecen pero la materia prima en nuestro producto también bajaría.

Los señores se sentaron nuevamente

—Denos una semana para que trabajemos con finanzas y producción un nuevo diseño y nos reunimos nuevamente.

Las señoritas Elizondo se voltearon a ver pero secundaron la idea de Franco, estableciendo la fecha de la nueva reunión y las condiciones de ambos.

Cuando la junta finalizó Franco acompañó los clientes a los elevadores, Oscar pidió a sus compañeros unos minutos antes de alcanzarlos.

—¿Así que Ingeniero de Puntos de Venta? —preguntó Franco, no pudiendo esconder su alegría de ver a su hermano.

—Sí, la hija del señor Rosales está loquita por Juan y me aproveché de eso—sonrió—¿Y tú?¿Cuál es tu función aquí? ¿Te has encontrado con Libia?

—Hoy es mi primer día, se puede decir que soy la mano derecha de la presidenta. Y fue Libia la que me consiguió el contrato.

—Ah eso explica mi traje desaparecido.

—Ese mismo día se lo entregué y este fin de semana me hice de algunos propios.

—Menos mal que somos la misma talla—ambos se rieron.

Las palabras entre hermanos se desvanecieron y después de un abrazo se despidieron, prometiéndose que se verían pronto y que esperaban una buena oferta uno por parte del otro.

La felicidad de Franco se disminuyó cuando Sara lo mandó llamar con un tono autoritario. Al llegar a su puerta y vera Jimena sentada frente a ella, pensó que sería su fin.

—Primero que nada, le quisiera pedir que no se entrometa en asuntos que realmente no conoce—le reclamó—en segunda, sospecho que Oscar Reyes es su familiar ¿Me equivoco?

—No señorita, él es mi otro hermano.

—Bien, usted trabaja para mi Franco, espero que eso le quede claro y que no por su relación cercana con él vaya a hacer alguna estupidez. ¿Entiende lo que le digo? —Franco asintió—y en tercera, necesito que desde ya se ponga a trabajar en ese plan de trabajo, Fernando y Jimena le ayudaran en lo que necesite y pasado mañana lo revisamos.

Franco asintió y se retiró de la oficina. Se preguntó si Sara sería siempre así o sólo porque estaba bajo mucha tensión. Sin duda su destino era estar rodeado de mujeres autoritarias, como las Elizondo, la señora Eduvina Trueba o la mujer de su vida Rosario Montes, a la cual pensaba hablarle nuevamente pero cuando vio a Jimena salir de la oficina desistió de esa idea y se acercó a la muchacha para agradecerle.

—No me agradezca Franco, pero tenga cuidado con Sara, ella no le permitirá ningún error—caminó hacia el elevador— y por cierto, usted me debe un favor.

—El que quiera.

—¿Dónde puedo localizar a su hermano?

…

Juan había decidido ir a recoger a su hermana al trabajo y una parte de él deseaba encontrarse con Franco aunque no sabía muy bien qué le iba a decir, había sido muy claro con él cuando este decidió irse con la cantante de ese bar. Y su orgullo era muy grande como para romper ese juramento de que no lo volviera a buscar.

Se encontraba en la calle principal de Bogotá, fuera de las puertas giratorias que daban entrada a la gran empresa Pasión Elizondo. Libia estaba tardando en salir y aunque esta ya le había dicho que podía esperarla en recepción él se resistía a entrar a un ambiente tan elegante como él describía. Una camioneta se estacionó frente a sus ojos de la que bajó una mujer hermosa, de mediana estatura y cabello rubio, parecía una muñeca en esos tacones y ropa tan elegante, dio unos pasos para entrar pero antes de poder hacerlo, un hombre salió y la sujetó por el brazo. Juan se percató de como la muchacha intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero el hombre la guió hasta la camioneta.

Molesto, Juan se acercó a ellos.

—Suelte a la señorita—le pidió al hombre el cual le dedico una mirada de despreció.

—La señora es mi esposa y usted no se meta.

—¿Y eso le da derecho a maltratarla? Suéltela inmediatamente.

El hombre hizo lo que Juan le pidió pero inmediatamente lanzó un golpe contra él sin éxito, pues el mayor de los Reyes gracias a su estatura y proporción lo esquivó y le enterró un puño en el abdomen haciendo que cayera al piso.

—¡Juan! ¡Juan! —Gritó Libia desde la puerta de la oficina y corrió hacia él—¿Qué haces?

La muchacha lo abrazó por la espalda, evitando que siguiera con la pelea.

—Le estoy enseñando a este hombre a respetar a las mujeres. ¿Se encuentra bien, señora?

Norma Elizondo, estaba abrazándose a si misma muy cerca de su camioneta contemplando lo que acababa de ver. Ante la pregunta del sujeto, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Vámonos, Juan—pidió Libia—Lo siento señora Elizondo.

Libia tomó la mano de Juan y lo obligó a caminar rápidamente para evitar que seguridad los alcanzara.

Fernando Escandón se levantó del piso y tomó la mano de Norma.

—Suéltame—pidió la muchacha—no te atrevas a tocarme.

Y después de decir esto se encaminó hacia la empresa para ponerse al día con las noticias.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encantaría contestarles personalmente pero no sé la forma._

 _Si gustan sumarse al grupo en fb: **Fanfic: Pasión de Gavilanes ** sería muy útil para que les informara cuando publicaré._

 _Pues respecto al capitulo, ya vimos a todos los Reyes juntos y como las parejas ya se empiezan a formar, excepto para Franco y Sara, estos la tendrán algo dificil pues Sara solo piensa en trabajo y Franco en Rosario, así que seamos pacientes._

 _Agradeceré mucho su opinión._

 _Un beso_

 _~Luriana~_


	3. Pasión de Reyes

**Pasión de Reyes**

Norma subió alterada, abriendo de un golpe la oficina de Sarita quien se sobre salto ante el sonido que este produjo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sara preocupada— ¿quieres un trago?

La mayor de las Elizondo asintió y Sara le sirvió una copa de champagne que su padre siempre tenía detrás del escritorio.

—Y el divorcio—confesó Norma—ya no quiero estar casada con Fernando.

—A ver, cálmate—le tomó la mano—tranquila, ¿pasó algo?

—Simplemente no puedo con sus celos y su agresividad. Hoy me llamó pero estaba en una cirugía, no podía atender. Cuando revisé el celular tenía mensajes preguntándome donde estaba y por qué no le contestaba. Al llegar aquí antes de entrar me sujetó con mucha fuerza y si ese hombre no hubiera aparecido no sé qué hubiera hecho.

—¿Hombre? —se inquietó Sara.

—Sí, un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello negro y largo—sonrió

—¿Quieres otro trago?

—No, te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿No me crees?

—¿Qué un súper héroe llegó a salvarte? —Norma le dedicó una mirada de dolor—Bueno, te creo. ¿Es de aquí ese hombre?

—No lo sé, sabes que yo no conozco a mucha gente de tu empresa pero no creo, lo he visto otras veces creo viene a recoger a una muchacha.

—¿Su esposa?

—Lo dudo, es mucho más joven y tienen rasgos similares, seguramente es su hermana—Norma se quedó callada por unos segundos—Sara, posiblemente Fernando querrá despedirla no dejes que eso pase, él sólo me defendió.

Sara asintió con la cabeza

—Tranquila, yo me encargo de que Fernando no despida a nadie

Las hermanas Elizondo pasaron hablando unos minutos, Sara la puso al día con lo que quería hacer Zacarías Rosales en la empresa a lo que Norma se sobresaltó y le pidió que no dejará que los maquillajes en que su padre tanto invirtió se convirtieran en un barajita. En ese momento Jimena entró por la puerta dando aplausos pero se preocupó al ver la cara de tensión de su hermana la cual le contó sus problemas con Fernando.

—No pero tu tranquila Jimena—le dijo Sara—que un súper héroe alto, fuerte y musculoso—exageró la descripción—salvó a nuestra hermanita del patán que tiene por esposo.

La menor de las Elizondo se sentó a lado de Norma con una sonrisa

—¿Cómo es eso, Norma?

—¡Ay nada! Cosas de Sara—respiró profundo—Muchachas, no quiero ir a casa aún, encontrarme con mamá y Fernando, no. ¿Quieren ir a cenar?

Jimena aceptó enseguida, pero Sara no mostró mucho entusiasmo, escudándose en que tenía mucho trabajo al día siguiente y que no había sido un buen día.

—Por eso mismo, salgamos, divirtámonos—sugirió Jimena—olvidémonos de ese mal rato que los Reyes nos hicieron pasar hoy.

—¿Los? —Preguntó Norma—¿Tu asistente y su hermana?

Sara tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Hoy conocimos al tercero—explicó Jimena—un muchacho de ojos claros muy parecido a Franco, es el ingeniero de DR.

Norma divertida volvió su cabeza hacia Sara la cual sólo asintió.

—¿Así que son tres? —rio la mayor.

—Confío en ello—confesó Sara—si no Pasión Elizondo, pasará a ser Pasión de Reyes o algo por el estilo.

—¿Entonces vamos a cenar o no?

Ambas hermanas miraron a Sara, quien torció los ojos y aventando su bolígrafo a la mesa, aceptó pidiendo que realmente fuera una cena y no se dejaran llevar por los gustos alocados de Jimena.

Al salir de la oficina vieron como Franco pasaba sus ojos de la computadora a la calculadora que tenía en la mano junto a todos los archivos que Sara y Fernando le habían proporcionado en la mañana de ese día después de que los clientes se fueron. Aunque Fernando no estuvo de acuerdo en dejar algo tan importante en manos de un principiante.

—Puede irse a su casa, señor Reyes—le dijo Sara—ya casi son las nueve, mañana puede terminarlo.

Franco alzó la cabeza sorprendido ante el comentario de Sara, después de que le comentó a Jimena que lugares Oscar solía recorrer y de proporcionarle su número privado, se había sentado en el escritorio distrayéndose sólo cuando Sara le iba dejar más información. Así que no creía que fuera tan tarde, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. No podía negar que se encontraba nervioso, tenía años que no hacía un estado financiero ni revisaba números. Lo último que había hecho era tenerle al día las cuentas a Juan en la panadería pero eso no era comparable con la empresa que ahora trabajaba. Sin embargo no recordaba cuanto le gustaba el hacer que los números le dieran la respuesta.

—Sí señorita Elizondo—agradeció—mañana temprano estaré aquí.

—Tranquilo quedamos de revisarlo el miércoles. Váyase ya, seguro su hermana lo estará esperando.

El joven ojiazul comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—No lo creo, ella vive con mis hermanos y yo vivo aparte con mi novia—las alcanzó en el elevador.

Las tres hermanas se voltearon a ver

—¿Hay más además de usted, Libia y Oscar? —preguntó Jimena interesada mientras que Norma se retocaba el maquillaje, solamente ellos tres ocupaban el elevador y eran ocho pisos que tenían que bajar.

—Sí, Juan, el mayor.

Al oir esa mención Norma tiró el polvo de su mano al recordar que la muchacha que iba con su salvador le había dicho Juan.

—¿Juan? —Preguntó Norma intranquila—me imagino que es igual de rubio con ojo claro como usted.

Sara le dedicó una mirada de desagrado a su hermana sin entender por qué quería saber eso.

—No, Juan es muy diferente a nosotros—sonrió con tristeza al recordar a su hermano—él parece un salvaje a lo lejos, es muy alto y tiene el cabello largo, además es moreno. Él y Libia se parecen a papá y Oscar y yo a mamá. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señora?

—Sí, por qué Norma—se inquietó Sara.

Pero Norma sólo encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la mente. No estaba segura de que el hermano mayor de Franco fuera su salvador, sin embargo intuía que a ella le caería muy bien Juan Reyes.

…

El día siguiente Franco se dedicó a terminar el informe que Sara le había pedido, había discutido esa mañana con Rosario porque el agua no había regresado y él había dejado los Almacenes Trueba. Añadido a los celos que este tuvo cuando vio que en la noche ella llegó con Armando y se quejó de que ella aprovechaba que él tuviera mucho trabajo para pasearse con él. Por lo que recibió una bofetada por parte de ella y a él no le quedó más que irse a trabajar enojado.

Sin embargo ese conflicto interno que tenía le ayudó a concentrarse mejor y justo 24 horas después de la junta tuvo la valentía de tocar la puerta de la oficina de Sara y presentárselo.

—Estuve haciendo análisis, señorita Elizondo—explicó el ojiazul mientras le mostraba unas gráficas—podemos cambiar el material del maquillaje y seguir con el mismo empaque, esto le da la misma presentación pero una calidad menor si eso es lo que DR quiere.

Sara miraba el análisis con los dedos en los labios, a juzgar por su rostro parecía entender todo lo que Franco le estaba comentando pero no estaba muy segura de querer desarrollarlo.

—¿Bajar la calidad del producto? —preguntó intranquila—no creo que Jimena esté de acuerdo en eso. Ella se ha esforzado mucho en ese maquillaje, mi papá le consiguió la mejor materia prima para esto.

Franco se quedó mirando a Sara, a diferencia de sus hermanas que tenían rasgos muy joviales, su jefa parecía estar siempre tensa y nerviosa, predispuesta a que algo pudiera pasar. Además después de la plática con Jimena supo que no era una persona fácil y que cualquier error, él estaría fuera, pero estaba seguro que ese análisis que había revisado tenía todos los puntos que se requerían para bajar el costo del producto.

Por otro lado, estaba Jimena que al parecer después de la junta se había interesado mucho en Oscar pues no dejó de insistir en que le pasara sus datos, amenazándolo con decirle a Sara de su primera fallada en el trabajo. Él conocía a su hermano, sabía de sus intereses y ambiciones y si como él le había contado se estaba aferrando a la empresa Rosales, aprovechándose de que la hija del dueño estaba loca por Juan, dudaba que Jimena pudiera hacer algo, que aunque era bonita a Oscar siempre le movía más el dinero.

—Necesitamos una junta con el área financiera, con ventas y con producción—argumentó Sara después de revisar todo el reporte—no lo veo mal numéricamente, pero no estoy segura de que se quiera volver a buscar proveedores de materia prima que usted está proponiendo.

…

Así que ahí estaban, en la sala de Presidencia, Sara, Jimena, Fernando, Ruth, la responsable de ventas, y Franco delante de todos. Lucía nervioso y preocupado, pero no tartamudeó a la hora de explicar su idea, tenía claro lo que había hecho y le apasionaba lo que estaba diciendo. En Supermercado Trueba sólo había sido auxiliar de almacén nocturno, pero ahora aunque sólo era el asistente tenía los ojos de todos posados en él y lo escuchaban con atención.

—No entiendo por qué bajaríamos la calidad del producto, si DR no quiere pagar lo valen nuestros productos hay miles de clientes interesados en sí hacerlos—exclamó Fernando aburrido.

—Papá tenía ya un convenio con ellos—explicó Jimena—sus salones se están expandiendo rápidamente por todo Colombia, lo que nos daría buena publicidad.

—¿No le estamos pagando a Leandro para eso? ¿Para que haga que nuestra marca se conozca a nivel mundial? —Continuó el director de finanzas—hasta una becaria tiene, bueno a ella la despediremos pronto, te aviso de una vez Sara.

—¿Pasa algo con Libia? —interrumpió Franco alterado

—Fernando, hablamos de eso más tarde—lo reprendió Sara—estamos hablando de una situación importante.

—¿Usted conoce a esa muchacha? —preguntó Fernando a Franco

—No, no la conoce—respondió Jimena—¿Ruth qué opinas de esto?

Una muchacha joven y rubia seguía analizando el reporte que Franco les presentó.

—Bernardo tenía muy claro que había que cerrar el negocio con DR, a mi parecer es un cliente bastante potencial al que no deberíamos dejar ir…

—Pero si nuestro producto baja en calidad caerá también el valor de la marca—argumentó Jimena—su análisis está perfecto Franco, pero yo no veo esto como una solución.

—Yo tengo una duda, el señor Reyes es el asistente de Sara, lo que significa que debería tener al día sus juntas y pedirle la comida, ¿Por qué está haciendo trabajo financiero? —Preguntó Fernando mirando a Franco—¿No se supone que mi área debería hacer esto?

—En efecto—respondió Sara—pero al parecer no tuviste tiempo de entrar a la junta porque estabas muy ocupado celando a Norma.

—Sarita, creo que esos ya son temas familiares—observó Ruth insinuando la presencia de Franco.

—Ruth, esto era una empresa familiar—le dijo Fernando—pero la incompetencia de Sara la lleva a contratar gente que tampoco sabe nada y esto se irá a la mierda.

—Don Fernando, no le permito que le hable así a la señorita Sara—se sobresaltó Franco, indignado de la prepotencia del hombre.

—No se preocupe Franco—le pidió Sara sin mirarlo, espéreme en mi oficina por favor, como dice Ruth estos son temas familiares.

Franco dudó unos segundos en irse, pero Jimena asintió con la cabeza y no tuvo más trabajo que obedecer, sin dejar de sentirse preocupado por lo que podría pasar ahí e intrigado de por qué Fernando quería despedir a Libia. Él no le agradaba, tenía entendido que era el esposo de la otra hermana, la que había preguntado por Juan, pero le parecía una persona prepotente y sin escrúpulos, ahora entendía porque no lo habían dejado tomar la presidencia de la empresa.

Aproximadamente treinta minutos después, todos salieron de la sala de juntas. Las mejillas de Sara eran rojas, ocultando las pecas que tenía en ellas. Era increíble como una mujer tan delicada como ella podría tener tantas emociones por dentro. Jimena también parecía preocupada, pero no lo demostraba tanto, mientras que Fernando se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina.

—Dominga, dígale a Leandro que lo necesito—pidió Sara a la secretaria—dígale que venga con Libia por favor.

Franco se preocupó al escuchar esa petición, no podía dejar que despidieran a su hermana.

—Señorita Elizondo, ¿puedo saber qué pasa con Libia? — Preguntó Franco— sé que no es profesional pero es mi hermana y sinceramente este trabajo significa mucho para ella…

—Tranquilo Franco, no será despedida—respondió sin prestarle mucha importancia—pero hable con su hermano ¿Juan?, que controle sus impulsos, ayer golpeó a Fernando.

—¿Juan? —se sorprendió Franco—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Platíquelo con sus hermanos, no tengo tiempo de eso ahorita.

En ese momento Leandro y Libia, la que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Franco, entraron a la oficina de Sara, la cual le pidió a los tres que se sentaran.

—Franco Reyes, Leandro Santos—los presentó—Franco es mi asistente y Leandro es el Director del área de Marketing y Publicidad.

—Mucho gusto—saludó Leandro emotivo— ¿así que usted es el hermano de esta muchachita?

—Leandro, estamos trabajando, los chismes déjalos para el mercado—lo reprendió Sara—Necesito que se pongan a trabajar ya en una campaña tan grande como puedan, donde preferentemente abarquen a todo el sector que visita los salones DR.

Libia anotaba mientras que Leandro meneaba su cabeza hacia los lados.

—¿Para cuándo la quieres Sarita? —preguntó Leandro.

—Una semana

Los ojos del publicista se abrieron como platos

—¿Una semana? ¿Tu estas loca? —Reclamó—Es imposible hacer una campaña de publicidad en una semana.

—Franco les ayudará en la parte financiera, el equipo de Jimena estará también involucrado y necesito que alguien del área de Ruth conozca esto desde el inicio para que sean capaces de venderlo.

—¿Tu cuñadito adorado no será parte de esto? —quiso saber Leandro.

—Fernando está fuera del proyecto —Al escuchar eso Libia se sonrojó—así que Leandro y Libia, los necesito trabajando en esto desde ya.

Leandro rodó los ojos y se levantó del asiento seguido por Libia, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta Sara la detuvo.

—Libia y Franco, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Haciendo caso, ambos se sentaron frente a la presidenta.

—Señorita Libia, usted es consciente de lo que pasó con su hermano y Fernando ¿Cierto? —Libia asintió—Fernando no sólo es mi cuñado si no el Director de un área importante en esta empresa, si esta vez no tomé cartas en el asunto fue porque Norma me lo pidió, así que les pido a los dos que si quieren conservar sus puestos de trabajo eviten que su hermano venga por aquí.

—Claro que sí señora, eso no vuelve a pasar, se lo aseguro—prometió Libia.

—Listo, en cuanto a su otro hermano, queda prohibido terminantemente que se hable de la estrategia que estamos tomando, si por alguna razón en la próxima junta con DR su hermano presenta una propuesta con base en lo que hemos trabajo les juro que despedirlos será poco. Irán a la cárcel por divulgar información privada. ¿Está claro? —ambos hermanos asintieron—bien, no sé en qué momento Pasión Elizondo pasó a tener más integrantes de la familia Reyes en sus negocios, pero confió en que ustedes saben dónde está su lealtad. Pueden retirarse y comenzar a trabajar en el estudio de mercado.

Los menores de los Reyes salieron de la oficina mirándose uno al otro, ambos pensaban lo mismo, la señorita Sara Elizondo estaba loca. Fueron por un refresco a la cafetería donde Libia tuvo oportunidad de explicarle lo que había pasado con Juan y Fernando.

—¿Hablaras con él? —preguntó Franco

—¿Tengo opción? —Respondió Libia—Él sabe que este trabajo es mi vida y no creo que lo quiera arruinar. En cuanto a Oscar…

—No dirás nada—le pidió Franco

—No para nada, en realidad en casa nunca hablamos de nada de trabajo, es más casi nunca nos vemos. Ayer llegó temprano y sólo habló que había conocido a la mujer más bella del universo.

Franco sonrió sorprendido.

—Creo quién se encargará de Oscar…

—¿De quién hablas?

—De nadie, vamos a empezar con la estrategia que quiere mi jefa antes de que nos mate.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron y se dirigieron a sus puestos de trabajo, pero cuando Libia se alejó Franco le llamó.

—¿Libia? —se detuvo la muchacha—¿Crees que pueda ir a cenar hoy con ustedes?

—A Juan le haría ilusión.

Y dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron al mundo laboral que los envolvía.

* * *

 _¡Perdón por la demora! He tenido unos meses con mucho trabajo y sin imaginación, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste. ¿Cuánto creen que tarde Sara es doblegar su corazón? ¿Qué creen que Jimena este tramando para ver a Oscar y ayudar a su empresa? ¿Creen que Juan acepté a Franco en la casa?_

 _¡Gracias por sus reviews!_

 _Un beso_

 _~Luriana~_


End file.
